


Жеребёнок

by kelRian, Legend of the Galactic Heroes 2019 (fandomLOTGH2019)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomLOTGH2019/pseuds/Legend%20of%20the%20Galactic%20Heroes%202019
Summary: Ян не успел получить приказ о капитуляции и выстрелил при Вермиллионе. Тем временем адмиралы успешно справились с заданием захватить военные базы Союза, а Двойная Звезда оккупировала Хайнессен. Цель достигнута, галактика едина. Ройенталю выпала честь надеть на себя корону, а фройляйн Мариендорф — решить вопрос о наследниках. К чему приведет этот прагматичный брак, в котором супруги не питают друг к другу романтических чувств?





	Жеребёнок

**Author's Note:**

> В романе часто обращается внимание читателей, что Хильда очень, ну очень похожа на мальчика. Также, согласно роману, Оскар серийный моногамист.

Оскар в пятый раз поправил кофейную чашку, отодвинув ее еще дальше от края стола и от себя.  
— Миттермайер, это совершенно гениальная идея, но я никогда не планировал выходить замуж, — он предостерегающе поднял руку, чтобы его не перебивали. — Мне не нравятся юноши, и вся эта затея обречена на провал.  
— Она не юноша, — Миттермайер скрестил руки на груди. Он явно собирался игнорировать любой довод, который мог выдумать Оскар.  
— Ты проверял? И как к этому отнеслась твоя обожаемая супруга? Может быть, это ты разведешься и свяжешь себя узами нового брака? Благо Империи, да? Так ты говоришь?  
— Нет, Ройенталь. Императором станешь ты. Это решено. Ты аристократ, тебя поддержит знать. Флот тебя не очень любит, но это уже моя головная боль.  
— Как господина первого министра и главнокомандующего флотом?  
— Меня все устраивает. А так как целью стоит основание династии, то...  
— То я должен обеспечить тебя наследником, и фройляйн Мариендорф — идеальная кандидатура. Заодно, так сказать, поблагодарим ее за блистательную идею с Хайнессеном.  
Оскар оборвал свою пламенную речь, как только раздался стук в дверь. Фройляйн Мариендорф не поклонилась, когда вошла. Они были равными теперь. Новым триумвиратом обезглавленной армии.  
Ян расстрелял «Брунгильду» в упор. Историки никогда не узнают, сделал он это до или после получения известия о капитуляции Альянса. Мюллер уничтожил вражеский флагман.  
Щадили только тех, кто сдался сразу. Тех, кто пытался бежать, выследили меньше чем за несколько недель. Столпы имперского флота наблюдали за этим молча.  
— Ваши превосходительства, — Хильдегарде едва кивнула, приветствуя их. — Что вы решили?  
Миттермайер величественно встал, переставил с сервировочного столика заготовленные бокалы, с негромким хлопком открыл бутылку игристого вина и не торопясь налил всем.  
— За основание династии Ройенталей! — перезвон бокалов вышел не слишком радостным. — Император Оскар, вам слово.  
Миттермайер посмотрел так пристально, что Оскар чуть не поперхнулся.  
— Для династии нужны наследники, и для этого мне будет нужна супруга, — Оскар поклонился, изображая уважение. — Согласится ли фройляйн Мариендорф стать первой кайзерин новой династии и моей законной женой?  
Хильдегарде медленно поднесла бокал к губам и сделала глоток.  
— Да.  
Оскар был готов поспорить, что она бы тоже скорее предпочла жениться, но благо Империи довлело над ними обоими.

***

Надевая корону, Оскар никак не мог поверить в происходящее. Думал, что ему бросят вызов, заклеймят предателем. Но адмиралы молча склонили головы, признавая его власть. Видимо, он был все же лучше гражданской войны.  
Мюллер стал генерал-губернатором Новых Земель и отбыл на Хайнессен, Вален стал начальником штаба. Миттермайер предложил назначить на эту должность Биттенфельда, но Оскар скривился. Не стоило бередить раны.  
Достаточно с того и гросс-адмиральства.

Теперь же Оскар пытался привыкнуть к императорской резиденции на Феззане и бесконечно мерил кабинет шагами, вспоминая личную встречу с фройляйн Мариендорф. Если бы не тягостная необходимость наследника, то она могла бы стать премьер-министром. Миттермайеру хватило бы флота для удовлетворения амбиций, но...  
«Надеюсь, что вы сделаете все, что должно, ваше величество», — сказано было холодно и резко. Она смотрела в окно, совсем не похожая на женщину. Короткие вьющиеся волосы, брючный костюм, плоская фигура без намеков на пышную грудь или бедра. Скупые движения и звонкий голос не добавляли ни мягкости, ни очарования.  
«Для этого нужны двое, фройляйн», — ответил ей Оскар тогда.  
Да, он обещал не приходить в ее спальню без необходимости; да, она покраснела, не зная, видимо, об «опасных днях». Да, они оба кивнули, когда Миттермайер напомнил про простыни, оставляя молодоженов вдвоем в первую брачную ночь.  
Оскару было гадостно на душе. Он не хотел эту женщину-мальчика, не считал ее красивой, привлекательной или вызывающей влечение, но вместе с тем ее было жалко.  
«Сделайте все быстро», — не то попросила она, не то приказала, высвобождаясь из платья перед тем, как уйти в душ.  
Оскар не предложил ей помочь, не поцеловал в плечо, не обнял. Он ни разу не прикоснулся к ней, кроме как в том братском свадебном поцелуе.  
И когда она вышла, укутанная с ног до головы в бесформенную ночную рубашку, Оскар постарался не вздыхать тяжело.  
Другая могла бы быть вызывающе привлекательной в закрытом наряде. Ее величество императрицу даже он не делала похожей на женщину. От Хильды веяло страхом и напряжением.  
Ни разу до этого Оскар не имел дела с девственницами, предпочитая раскованных опытных женщин, которые, как и он, стремились получить удовольствие в постели. Иначе зачем в нее ложиться? Оскару нравилось, что рядом с ним они могут быть беззащитными, слабыми, беспомощными. Их можно было баловать в свое удовольствие. Каждая чувствовала себя любимой и особенной. Оскар мог поклясться в этом.  
Каждая, кроме той, с которой он связал свою жизнь.  
Да, ни один другой мужчина не окажется в ее спальне, пока она может иметь детей. Ни одна женщина, хотя бы пока она не родит мальчика. Жених и невеста обсудили это, не глядя друг другу в глаза.

Никогда Оскар не был насильником, ни разу, до первой брачной ночи.  
Она легла в постель прямая и скованная, повторила: «Делайте то, что должно». Сильная, как решительный юноша, и вместе с тем нежная, как молодая женщина.  
Оскар пытался, честно пытался хотя бы немного облегчить ее участь и возбудиться сам. Там, внизу, она не отличалась от любой другой. Жарко обхватывала смоченные в слюне пальцы, разве что не подавалась навстречу.  
Оскар смотрел на нежный розовый цвет, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение, ласкал ее языком, пока она через силу не развела ноги еще шире: «Ну!»  
Это не было призывом к страсти, наоборот, просьбой закончить все как можно быстрее.  
Оскар не смотрел на нее, когда входил, медленно и осторожно, замер на вытянутых руках, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям тела, а потом прижался, навалился, забывшись, и случайно коснулся щекой к щеки.  
Хильда плакала. Оскар не знал почему, да и не хотел знать. Было ли ей больно, или просто вспомнила о том, чьей женой хотела бы стать?  
Отстранился тогда, укрыл ее одеялом до подбородка и ушел в душ. Они оба сделали достаточно, чтобы продемонстрировать господину премьер-министру столь тревожащие его простыни. Оскар не собирался превращать свою личную жизнь в такой кошмар.  
Потом ей будет не больно, и она не будет плакать. Иначе ее придется развернуть лицом в подушку, потому что плачущих женщин Оскар насиловать не собирался. Даже если они будут этого требовать.

Вернувшись, Оскар вытянулся на постели как можно дальше от нее.  
«Не тревожьтесь, я не прикоснусь к вам сегодня больше. Этого достаточно».  
Раздался вздох, больше всего похожий на вздох облегчения. Пришло время открывать вино и праздновать начало счастливой семейной жизни.

Только один раз Оскар появился в ее спальне незваным.  
Вежливо постучал, перед тем как войти, жестом отпустил фрейлину.  
Нет, дело было не в важных политических разговорах — для них было рабочее время и кабинеты министерства, и даже не в свежих сплетнях — ради них они собирались втроем в малом лиловом будуаре, а в том, что, зайдя в собственную спальню, Оскар увидел жгучую брюнетку, призывно раскинувшуюся на императорской кровати.  
— Я бы хотел дождаться начальника охраны в вашем обществе, ваше величество.  
Бокал звякнул, когда Хильда наливала ему вино, но Оскар с удовольствием отметил подаренные им изумрудные серьги.  
Подарки императрице доставляли регулярно, и пусть особой страсти Оскар не выказывал, но всегда демонстрировал уважение и почтение. На всех публичных мероприятиях без исключения он был вежлив и предупредителен. Этого оказалось недостаточно.  
Хотелось верить, что она не видела другую женщину входящей в его спальню. Хотя судя по дрожащим рукам — случилось.  
— Сонненберг, — ласково поприветствовал Оскар вошедшего. Тот глубоко поклонился. — Это была первая и последняя ошибка ваших людей. Я не желаю вылавливать посторонних из своей постели самостоятельно.  
Начальник охраны стоял, не поднимая глаз.  
— Не забудьте проверить все на яд и распорядитесь сменить весь текстиль в комнате, — Оскар брезгливо повел плечами. — Исполняйте. 

— Вы прикажете ее убить? — тихо спросила Хильдегарде, когда он вышел.  
— Нет, но пропустившие ее будут разжалованы и не вернутся в лейб-гвардию.  
У Оскара никогда не было двух женщин за раз, не будет и впредь. А ведь если ты женат и супруга, возможно, уже ждет ребенка, значит, это отношения? Не говоря уже о том, что ее жизнь при дворе станет невыносимой.  
— Вы разрешите мне остаться на эту ночь в вашей спальне? Боюсь, уборка может занять некоторое время.  
Хильда кивнула и поставила на стол полный бокал.  
В комнате было жарко, но она попросила не оставлять открытым окно, жалуясь на холод. Зато пробираясь через липкую паутину ночного кошмара, Оскар еще во сне знал, что виной тому духота. Подскочил на постели с постыдным, исторгнутым из себя «Нет!». Он опять не успел добраться до мостика «Брунгильды». В который раз.  
Он не ждал ни утешения, ни сочувствия, но, услышав, как Хильда встает и открывает окно, наполняя комнату ночным воздухом и пением птиц, поблагодарил.  
Если ей холодно, то он мог бы ее согреть. Если ей одиноко, то он мог бы быть рядом. Он был бы рядом, лишь бы она нуждалась в нем, но они были друзьями, делящими постель несколько раз в месяц.  
— Я жду вас каждый вечер, — сказал он утром. — Приходите, если снова замерзнете.  
Она не ответила, нарочито увлеченная почтой.

***

— Ну, расскажи мне, что между вами случилось, — Миттермайер поудобнее устроился в кресле, вытянул ноги на пуф и освежил им обоим вино.  
Можно было попытаться уйти от разговора, но это было так же невозможно, как избегнуть нравоучений ее величества.  
— Грудь, — коротко ответил Оскар и сделал большой глоток.  
Мутить должно было императрицу, но тошнило почему-то его. В том числе — от собственного чистоплюйства.

Оказалось, что он женат на женщине. Открытие было неожиданным и волнительным. Уже на втором месяце беременности Хильдегарде отказалась от брюк и надела платье. Вот тут Оскара и ждал сюрприз.  
То ли модистка постаралась, то ли воздержание давало о себе знать, но он просто не мог отвести взгляд от декольте супруги. Мысль о том, чтобы обхватить налившуюся белую грудь ладонями, провести по соскам большими пальцами, насладиться их упругостью, а потом сжать, стала навязчивой. Рот совершенно неуместно наполнялся слюной, в паху начинало тянуть.  
Одного воспоминания было достаточно, чтобы Оскар тяжело сглотнул.

— Что теперь-то не так? Раньше не было, теперь есть. Радоваться надо. Подари пеньюар попрозрачней и возьми Хильду своим обаянием. Поверь, к тебе невозможно остаться равнодушным, когда ты в ударе. Импровизируй.  
— Ты даешь мне советы, как очаровать жену, Миттермайер? — Оскар задрал бровь. — Лучше скажи, под тобой женщины когда-нибудь плакали?  
Миттермайер равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Не думал об этом. Ну то есть Эва в первый раз вроде была не очень и довольна, но я просто увлекся. Шутка ли — столько ждать! Потом я все наверстал. И у тебя все тоже будет хорошо. Поверь, все у вас будет хорошо, а через несколько месяцев я рассчитываю качать на руках крепкого русого мальчугана.  
Оскар поправил запонки и расслабленно откинулся в кресле. Украшение он нашел у постели наутро после одной из совместных ночей. Ее величество поблагодарила супруга за старания памятным сувениром.  
Он в ответ подарил ей годовалого жеребенка с одинской конюшни. Готовил его для себя. Глазастое тонконогое создание обещало вырасти в вороную тварь с мерзким характером. Норов он демонстрировал уже сейчас. Оставалось надеяться, что Хильда после родов не свернет себе шею — таких планов Оскар не строил. Судя по тому, сколько времени она пропадала на конюшне, тренировки приносили ей истинное наслаждение.  
Возможно, Оскару в ответ подарят щенка . Тогда они вдвоем будут скулить под ее дверью, жалуясь на жизнь.  
Раздражение и холодность ушли. Оскар чувствовал, что он перешел в любимый охотничий режим. Только как подступиться к этой, уже принадлежащей ему, женщине? Особенно если формально можешь взять ее силой — и никто и слова не скажет. Возможно, даже она сама.

***

Оскар совершенно бестактно спрятался от собственной жены. Технически — он ждал ее в ее покоях, поэтому уединения не нарушал и незваным не пришел. Фактически — она не заметила его за гардиной. Но как иначе увидишь ее настоящей?  
Как она скидывает в угол надоевшие туфли, как дает служанкам расстегнуть платье. Как с искренним любопытством рассматривает серый шелк подарка, ожидающего ее на кровати.  
Примерила — уже успех.  
Оскар не видел, как она переодевалась, но был готов довольствоваться малым.  
Хильда покрутилась перед зеркалом — серый шелк на удивление подошел ей. Халат, широкие длинные штаны, пеньюар сделали образ воздушным и летящим. Он подходил повелительнице галактики, подчеркивая ее стремительность.  
Халат соскользнул вниз, когда она, рисуясь, скинула его на пол. Плечи были округлыми. Всегда ли были, или Оскар просто не помнил, какое раньше у нее было тело? Сейчас завитки кокетливо свились на беззащитной шее — хорошо, что она не стала отращивать косу в угоду престарелым матронам. Его жена не будет следовать моде, она будет создавать свою. Ужасно, конечно, что на улицах стали встречаться женщины в брюках, но зато и дамы новых земель, повторяя за императрицей, стали скреплять шарфики булавками.  
Отметив про себя, что надо отдать камею в оправу, Оскар продолжил наблюдать.  
Хильда долго смотрела на себя в зеркало, потом обхватила ладонями груди — было плохо видно, но, возможно, она рассматривала лощинку, которая появлялась, стоило сжать их. Недовольная увиденным, она провела рукой по животу, посмотрела на себя в профиль и, закрыв лицо руками, бросилась в ванную.  
Что могло не понравиться ей в привлекательной округлой женщине, отразившейся в зеркале?  
Капризы беременной?  
Пеньюар не мог не понравиться!  
Может быть, был неудобен? Говорили, что у беременных очень чувствительная грудь — конечно, если она вдруг так растет. Может быть, Оскар не рассчитал, и кружева натирали соски, причиняли боль?  
Он так давно не видел свою жену обнаженной…  
Ареолы должны были потемнеть, притягивая внимание. Ее тело казалось как никогда чувственным. Стоило попытаться еще раз. Вдруг именно сегодня она разрешит себе просто получить удовольствие?

— Простите, вы не отзывались, и я вошел, — полусоврал Оскар, рассматривая, как она вышла из ванной.  
Опять эта ужасная ночная сорочка, подходящая монахине или старухе. Еще и теплый халат сверху, будто она жила среди снегов.  
— Спасибо за подарок, ваше величество, — кивнула она.  
Шелк расплавленным металлом заструился в ее руках. Она повесила его на спинку кровати и, будто тоскуя, погладила ткань еще раз.  
— Однажды я смогу увидеть вас в нем? — Оскар подошел и коснулся ткани там, где мгновение назад касалась она. — У вас очень красивое тело. Вы не только умнейшая, но и прекраснейшая из всех императриц рейха.  
— Вы смеетесь надо мной, Ройенталь, — Хильда грустно улыбнулась и, погладив живот, посмотрела на себя в зеркало. — Это не мое тело, я не узнаю себя в нем. Мы не дружим с ним. Я становлюсь неуклюжей, устаю, мне тяжело от самой себя. Еще немного, и грудь совсем отвиснет, она уже покрыта растяжками. Ни живот, ни бедра не станут прежними. Мне нравилось _мое_ тело, а это, чужое, — совсем нет.  
Оскар встал у нее за спиной, только сейчас поняв, насколько она на самом деле ниже его. И почему он считал ее самодостаточной? Как не рассмотрел беззащитность?  
— Давайте так, — он переплел ее пальцы со своими.  
Однажды они обязательно снова встанут перед зеркалом. На ней будет шелковая комбинация, игриво терзающая кружевом соски. Он будет целовать ее в нежное ушко, а она запрокинет голову, открываясь для ласк.  
Пока же он положил ее руки на грудь и обхватил ее ее же ладонями. Форма была совершенной. Никто не смог бы придумать более округлой, упругой, нежной груди, так подходящей его рукам. Пришлось спрятать вымученную улыбку у нее в макушке. Кучеряшки дразнились, щекоча губы.  
— Давай так, — повторил он, — тебе все равно жить с этим телом, поэтому я буду любить его за тебя. Это не глупо, не постыдно, не грязно, — он провел ее пальцами вокруг сосков, и они отозвались, затвердев. У Оскара перехватило дыхание, и он на секунду сбился с мысли.  
Мужчина в зеркале облизнул пересохшие губы и еще раз провел пальцами, лаская. У женщины в зеркале был немного испуганный и растерянный взгляд, но она не отнимала рук.  
Даже через ткань сорочки Оскар чувствовал твердые соски. Он совсем чуть-чуть надавил, сжимая, и женщина в зеркале закрыла глаза. Может быть, ей не хотелось видеть, как ее тело предает ее и в этом.  
— Пойдем, у тебя, наверное, устали ноги.  
Хильда не сопротивлялась. Она послушно села на кровать, оперлась на подушки и запрокинула голову, когда Оскар начал разминать пальчик за пальчиком, когда поцеловал щиколотку, провел носом по колену — даже колени у нее стали беззащитными и нежными. Как? Когда? Что Оскар успел пропустить?  
Их было приятно целовать, поднимаясь выше.  
Выпутать бы еще ее из этого нелепого куска ткани, но это потом. Пока же она давала к себе прикасаться и даже не сжимала ноги, пытаясь избежать прикосновений.  
Влажно, горячо, жарко — большой палец утонул в ее теле, а Оскар едва удержал стон. Впервые она была готова его принять, но Оскар не собирался торопиться.  
Он провел языком, чувствуя, как шершавая, бархатистая кожа вдруг сменяется гладкой. Запах был так же притягателен, как и вкус. Но сейчас она отзывалась на прикосновения, подавалась бедрами вперед, и, как награду, Оскар почувствовал руку на голове, прижимающую ближе.  
Он ласкал ее пальцами, сгибал их, двигался то медленнее, то быстрее, так, чтобы она впервые застонала в его объятиях.  
— Ты очень красивая, — выдохнул Оскар перед тем, как прижаться губами к клитору. Хильда выгнулась, и Оскар почувствовал, как она крепко сжимает его пальцы, затягивая глубже. — И у этого тела есть свои преимущества.  
Он поднялся наверх и вытянулся рядом, стараясь не тереться об нее членом, как какой-нибудь неудовлетворенный подросток.  
— Ты убрал руку, — невпопад ответила она, касаясь его лица.  
— Да, но я могу продолжить, — ответил Оскар и поймал ее указательный палец губами. Стоило провести по нему языком, как глаза Хильды удивленно распахнулись.  
Она не ответила ничего, высвободила кисть и провела влажным пальцем сначала по своим губам, потом по губам Оскара. Он покорно приоткрыл их, пропуская ее в себя.

Избавляться от штанов было мучительно страшно. Что, если сейчас ее возбуждение схлынет, и он снова останется наедине сам с собой?  
Поэтому, даже ищя подушку, которую можно было бы подложить ей под бедра, он продолжил вылизывать пальцы.  
Замер, только когда начал входить. Вдруг оказалось, что она сводяще с ума тугая. При этом он с легкостью мог бы войти сразу, одним движением, но замер, выжидая первых требовательных толчков навстречу.  
Она жадно, не стесняясь больше, приняла его в себя. Глаза так и были распахнуты — Оскар мог пересчитать все реснички, но вместо этого благодарно поцеловал в ладонь.  
— Подскажи мне, как лучше.  
Хильда провела руками по спине, царапнула ногтями поясницу и чуть надавила — Оскар послушно подался вперед, а потом назад, дожидаясь следующего приглашения. А потом еще одного, и еще, пока не начал двигаться быстро, мощно, не сдерживаясь.  
Хильда застонала протяжно и высоко, и Оскар ответил ей.

Расцарапанную спину саднило все утро.  
За обедом Миттермайер взял с тарелки лимон, положенный для украшения, неторопливым движением разрезал его на две части и по очереди выжал их Оскару в чай. Было кисловато, но Оскар не поморщился.  
Он знал, что еще хлебнет ожидания этого вечера, а может быть, и следующего. Когда еще супруга решит почтить вниманием его спальню…

***

Они так и продолжили иногда касаться друг друга, доверяясь собственным желаниям. Оскар придумал ритуал — желать ей доброй ночи, целовать перед сном. Так было проще пригласить остаться в своей постели. Иногда поцелуй выходил братским, иногда прелюдия начиналась задолго до наступления ночи: прикосновения, осторожные касания, поправленный шейный платок или более дерзкое, чем обычно, платье. В невинности этой игры было столько очарования, что Оскар едва мог дождаться ночи. Его еще никогда так не соблазняли.  
С удовольствием Оскар наблюдал, как менялось отношение Хильды к собственному телу. Пусть после родов она наденет брюки, но она будет слушать его, узнавать его желания, признавать усталость или боль. Давать себе отдых. Нет, Оскар не мог вспомнить, доказывала ли фройляйн Мариендорф, что она не хуже, чем мужчины. Сейчас она по крайней мере признала, что была хороша и женщиной в струящемся платье, подчеркивающем ставший большим живот, без стыда выставляющем напоказ будущее материнство. Императрица с глубоким декольте, в котором тонул взгляд не только ее супруга, с тяжелыми вечерними украшениями и с мантией на плечах — тоже была ей. Такой же фройляйн Мариендорф, как раздраженно похлопывающий себя хлыстиком по сапогу юноша на конюшне. Хотя, конечно, юношей она выглядела, только если смотреть со спины.

В тот день Оскар пил. Сначала он посмотрел в глаза всем, кто не успел и остался жить. Каждый из адмиралов ответил тяжелым, понимающим взглядом на его взгляд. Даже Мюллер. Никто из них не успел прибыть вовремя. Ни один из них не успел спасти своего командира.  
Наверное, Райнхард думал, что за ним шли, только пока он побеждал. И он был прав, потому что проиграв — умер.  
Торжественных церемоний нет и не будет никогда. Просто Оскар отправит цветы госпоже Грюневальд. Просто адмиралы переглядываются виновато. Весна на Одине выдалась пасмурной, туманно-осклизлой. Они уже были там или еще приедут. Посмотреть на «Барбароссу», ставший Музеем Двух Адмиралов, пройтись по кладбищу — им не надо будет далеко идти, могилы рядом.  
Оскару придется идти дальше, а возможно, ехать в другую часть планеты. Он не знает еще. И не знает, у кого спросить. Как спросить, где же зарыли в землю того, кто прошел с командиром весь путь до Вальгаллы.  
Поэтому, когда памятное совещание закончено, он уходит пить. Один.  
За красавицу «Брунгильду», за Райнхарда, за Кисслинга, за мальчишку Эмиля, за капитана, имя которого Оскар так и не удосужился узнать, и за фон Оберштайна. Дважды. С днем рождения, ваше превосходительство. С днем смерти.  
Он может долго пить — за тысячу человек команды вместе и по отдельности. За все сотни тысяч, погибших в той битве.

Пьяный, он зашел в спальню императрицы. Пьет ли? Нет. Спит или делает вид. Ей нельзя пить. Оскар не может оставить ее одну — и не может взять с собой. Скоро подойдет срок. Ни к чему ей трудности перелета и той военной жизни, которая казалась единственно правильной для них обоих когда-то.  
Тяжело сев на постель, Оскар стянул с пальцев намертво сидящие перстни. Они украшали его руки изящным золотом оправ и россыпью камней. Хильде нравилось дарить ему кольца — пусть. Но от выпивки пальцы отекли к вечеру. Впрочем, собственное уродство — небольшая цена за заполненную пустоту этого дня.  
Одежда будет валяться на полу, слуги уберут на следующий день. Пока же он незваным гостем забрался под одеяло и обнял, уткнувшись дурным лбом между лопаток своей жены. Если обнять, то под ладонями будет биться сердце еще не рожденного наследника династии Ройенталь.  
Они сделали все, чтобы ребенка звали иначе, и, выиграв, проиграли. Даже спустя год Оскар не мог понять, неужели флота Миттермайера было недостаточно, чтобы взять Хайнессен? Почему не отпустили его, почему вытолкнули вперед на дорогу, которая ведет к звездам, и нет больше того, кто указывал путь.

— Мы можем ночевать в одной спальне? — попросил Оскар наутро, чувствуя во рту гадостный похмельный привкус. — Срок уже большой.  
Он запнулся, не желая неосторожным словом навлечь беду, но Хильда поняла его. Она задумчиво погладила себя по животу, поморщилась, когда он дернулся — ребенок активно толкался, — и согласилась.  
Спальня императора стала общей спальней.

***

Сделав четыре круга по комнате, Оскар замер перед окном. Он был крайне недоволен собой, так как только что наорал на камердинера. Карлу было за шестьдесят, он был крепкий старик с редким чувством собственного достоинства. Ординарца Оскар выставил учиться сразу после коронации и взял себе этого, который напоминал всех гувернеров разом. Помогало держать осанку, не пить и вести себя с достоинством. Думать о том, что именно Миттермайер предложил его кандидатуру, не хотелось.  
Камердинер отказался в восьмой раз за истекшие десять минут интересоваться, как идут дела у роженицы. Оскар прокричал что-то про полноту власти и деспотию. Карл приподнял бровь и закрыл за собой дверь с другой стороны, оставив господину премьер-министру возможность развить дискуссию о плюсах и минусах абсолютной монархии.  
Хильда рожала уже шесть часов. Выдержка и спокойствие покинули Оскара часа два назад, когда она начала кричать особенно протяжно.  
— Надо было ехать в госпиталь, — Оскар стукнул кулаком по столу, привлекая к себе внимание.  
Миттермайер открыл правый глаз, изобразив живое участие. Его подняли в три ночи, чтобы он срочно приезжал, потому что воды отошли. Вольфганг не выспался, тревог друга не разделял и считал, что за ним вполне могли послать и на последнем этапе родов, как, впрочем, и за Оскаром. Тогда они бы сладко доспали хотя бы до семи. Не собирался же Ройенталь рожать за супругу? Она как-нибудь справится без него, как и миллионы других женщин.  
— Зачем? Она здорова, в хорошей физической форме, к чему тревожить жителей империи по пустякам? Журналисты с удовольствием обсудят, что она не может, как нормальная женщина, разрешиться от бремени дома, а настолько болезненна, что потребовалась помощь врачей.  
Раздавшийся из соседней комнаты крик был слабее предыдущих.  
Оскар резко выдохнул, сложил руки за спиной и качнулся с пятки на носок и обратно.  
— Миттермайер, — слова давались легко. — Ваши советы крайне ценны для меня. Но если Ее Величество забеременеет во второй раз, то роды будут происходить на современный манер. В клинике. Дальнейший разговор на эту тему я считаю бессмысленным. Такова моя воля.  
Миттермайер поджал губы и ничего не ответил.

Младенческий крик, раздавшийся полчаса спустя, был избавлением. Оскар чуть не взял спальню штурмом, но вовремя одумался и дождался приглашения акушерки. 

Хильда лежала, укрытая покрывалом до середины груди, бледная и измученная.  
— Все хорошо. Теперь все закончилось. — Оскар сел на краешек постели и отвел мокрую прядь у нее со лба. — Ты молодец. Ты очень сильная. Спасибо.  
Она едва улыбнулась в ответ.

— Девочка, — раздался настороженно-изумленный возглас Миттермайера с другой стороны комнаты. — Это девочка!  
— Отлично, — улыбнулся Оскар. — Она будет умная, как мама…  
— И красивая, как папа, — ответила Хильда. — Принесешь ее?  
Ребенок был маленьким, сморщенным, красным и злым на весь мир — прищепка на животе, скрепляющая пуповину, маленькие кривоватые ножки, жиденькие темные волосики. Глаза девочка крепко сжимала, не давая папе возможность понять, какого они цвета.  
Так как Хильда этого лягушонка уже видела, то комплимент внешности Оскара заиграл новыми красками. Миттермайер неохотно передал ее Оскару на руки, смирившись, что первенцем оказалась принцесса.

***

— Ульрика! Ты не можешь брать Демона! — взревел Оскар. Он только что получил головомойку от Миттермайера по поводу крайне безответственного отношения к безопасности потенциальной наследницы империи.  
Чета Миттермайеров повезла принца на каникулы деду Мариендорфу. Александру было четыре, он обожал рисовать и ловить жуков. Оскар малодушно подозревал, что дело было в том первом, которого тот съел, стоило отцу отвернуться. Видимо, любовь на всю жизнь, с первого укуса.  
Об этом Оскар напишет в мемуарах, которые разрешит издать разве что посмертно. Признаваться в собственном раздолбайстве не хотелось. Достаточно того, что Александр стал «случайным» ребенком. Они действительно планировали оставить трон дочери. Миттермайер воспитал из нее будущую императрицу уже к двенадцати годам. Она отлично держалась на светских раутах, разбиралась в политике и истории, проявляла интерес к экономике, особенно — развитию промышленности. Увлекалась игрой на пианино, шахматами и, по примеру Хильды, верховой ездой.  
Кобылку ей подобрали спокойную, выносливую и ласковую. То что нужно, чтобы научиться держаться в седле и ухаживать за лошадью.  
— Я запрещаю тебе даже подходить к нему! С ним может справиться только твоя мать! — продолжил непедагогично кричать Оскар.  
— И я, — спокойно констатировала принцесса, посмотрев на отца чарующим взглядом разных глаз. 


End file.
